Question: Find the distance between the points (-6, 4) and (-8, 6). {1} {2} {3} {4} {5} {6} {7} {8} {9} {10} {\llap{-}2} {\llap{-}3} {\llap{-}4} {\llap{-}5} {\llap{-}6} {\llap{-}7} {\llap{-}8} {\llap{-}9} {\llap{-}10} {1} {2} {3} {4} {5} {6} {7} {8} {9} {10} {\llap{-}2} {\llap{-}3} {\llap{-}4} {\llap{-}5} {\llap{-}6} {\llap{-}7} {\llap{-}8} {\llap{-}9} {\llap{-}10} (-6, 4) (-8, 6) $2$ $2$
Explanation: Change in $x$ -6 (-8) Change in $y$ The distance is the length of the hypotenuse of this right triangle. By the Pythagorean Theorem, that length is equal to: $\sqrt{2^2 + 2^2}$ $= \sqrt{8}$ $= 2\sqrt{2}$